


The Seed of Aku

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bukkake, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: The Daughters of Aku capture Jack and attempt to extinguish an "evil" from their bodies.





	The Seed of Aku

Jack's body fell to the stone floor, battered, bloodied, and bound by the chains of the self-proclaimed daughters of Aku. The relentless beatings, loss of blood, trudging through the snow-covered woods with little in the way of clothing, and assassins prodding at him with their weapons in case he appeared to be losing consciousness, left Jack too weak to move. He wasn't sure why the assassins hadn't killed him already--did they intend to prolong his suffering first? A vision of the mask-less face of the one he killed flashed in his mind, and he wondered if this, perhaps, was the fate he deserved.

Unable to move his head, he wearily examined what was in his peripheral vision. The remaining assassins appeared to have encircled him.

"You're wondering why you're still alive," one of them behind him remarked.

"There is a great evil inside of us that we wish to purge."

 _Yes! That evil is YOU!_ part of Jack's thoughts screamed.

 _Maybe they have finally seen the evil of the leader they have been following_ , the other part doubtfully mused.

"We believe the most efficient way of dispensing it would be if it were expelled onto the greatest evil of all."

"You, samurai."

Indeed, it could only be he they were speaking of.

Jack grunted, straining his vocal chords to speak, only to cough up blood instead. He supposed talking would be a futile effort--his weakened state clearly didn't stir any feelings of pity within the assassins. Anything he had to say would likely be outright ignored.

Still, he wanted to at least ask the simple question of _What evil within you are you speaking of?_

As though reading his mind, one of them answered: "This evil is one we felt spread within us the moment we found you."

"It was something that grew stronger, more agonizing the more we drew blood from you."

"Like a poison."

"No doubt the work of your magic."

"We couldn't find any wounds on our bodies to suggest it entered any other way."

"It could only have been spread by contact with you."

Jack was still at a loss. _What evil?_ Even after they explained it, it wasn't clear.

The assassins sat down in unison and spread their legs. The black material they were clad in slid away like a liquid-- _Magic? Were they, in fact, daughters of Aku?_ Jack sincerely began to wonder--revealing their bare legs and…

Jack's tired heart stirred to life, hammering away at his chest as he shut his eyes. Moans of pleasure, muffled by masks, could be heard, and he wished desperately that he had the strength to break free of his chains and cover his ears. He struggled and strained against his bonds to no avail.

"Oh, our efforts appear to be exorcising the demon in front of us," said one of the assassins in between pants.

"We should…ahh…work harder to extinguish this evil from our bodies."

"It'll kill him quicker."

_This was complete madness!_

Jack tried rolling over to position himself facedown so he would no longer require the shutting of his eyes, but the chains, in addition to being tight, were heavy against his gravely worn body. Warm liquid speckled his face, stinging it lightly, and his eyes accidentally flew open.

"Ah…! Part of the evil has been released!"

Terror clutched at Jack's chest and flushed his cheeks as he saw the assassins pleasuring themselves before him. He wanted to close his eyes again, but another gush of the milky fluid splashed against his cheek. Jack yelled as it slightly sizzled against his skin, and in the midst of his pain, confusion, and fear, the thought _Were these truly the daughters of Aku?_ continued to float in the back of his mind. Jack shook his head in a useless effort to get the thick, burning fluid off him, and another assassin laughed and squirt at his forehead, causing him to cry out again.

"Good, excellent work…I…I can feel the evil leaving my body now…!"

Jack wanted to shout at them, _This isn't "evil" that's coming out of your body!_ but even he was unsure of that assertion. In the midst of the pain he noticed that, in addition to the burning sensation it produced, the fluid dripping from his face had faint traces of black swirling through it like ink. They couldn't be…

The assassins eventually finished, lying on their backs and breathing heavily. The black material slithered up their legs to clothe their lower bodies once more. Jack lay, stinging and wet, wishing the fluid had been strong enough to burn through his chains, even if it meant injuring him further--this would have been a perfect time to escape.

"The evil has been released," announced one of the assassins, rising up.

"Yet the samurai who carried it still lives."

"We should kill him now, before he casts his evil spell upon us once more."

The assassin who first stood up walked over to Jack and knelt down beside him.

"No," she said, placing a hand possessively over his body, "There may be traces of evil left in our bodies. We shall keep him alive awhile longer."


End file.
